Nefasta curiosidad
by Phillyel
Summary: A veces el querer saberlo todo nos trae graves consecuencias de las cuales no nos damos cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde.


Aviso:Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".

Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW.

Aviso 2: Es semi AU

Título: Nefasta curiosidad.

Summary: A veces el querer saberlo todo nos trae graves consecuencias de las cuales no nos damos cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde.

NEFASTA CURIOSIDAD

Solo existía una palabra para describir su humor, aburrido, se encontraba muy aburrido, no había nada que hacer en su casa, y sus tareas ya las había hecho, Sam Winchester siempre fue un niño muy curioso, que cuando no tenía nada que hacer su curiosidad innata salía a flor de piel y a sus 15 años eso solo había empeorado, siempre queriendo saber todo, siempre averiguando todo, sus padres no sabían si esa características fuera buena o mala, por el lado académico era buena, ya que Sam era un joven estudioso y con esa curiosidad no había ningún problema en que aprendiera sus materias, pero por el lado de su vida diaria si había un enorme problema, curioseaba o investigaba cosas que a veces no debía, sus padres todavía recordaban cuando un Sam de 7 años les pregunto ¿Cómo nacían los bebes?, ellos como todos los adultos, supusieron que con una mentirilla piadosa el niño y su curiosidad quedaría satisfecho, y simplemente le dijeron que la cigüeña era quien traía a los bebes, el niño al principio creyó en esa "versión", hasta que los encontró en una situación íntima y no dejaba de bombardearlos a preguntas, hasta que apareció su hermano Dean y se lo llevo, al menos daban gracias al cielo que su hijo mayor no fuera tan curioso, lamentablemente también su curiosidad lo llegaba a meter en problemas.

-Sam, tu papa y yo saldremos a comer, pórtate bien de acuerdo y por favor no molestes a tu hermano, acaba de llegar del trabajo-Sam solo asintió, no tampoco tenía ganas de molestar a su hermano, sabia las posibles consecuencias que tendría si llegaba a "importunarlo". Cuando escucho el coche, decidió salir a dar un paseo, aviso a su hermano, el cual le contesto con un simple

-no te metas en problemas Sammy-lo cual daba respuesta a-

-no soy Sammy, soy Sam

-como digas Sammy-decidió dejar esa discusión de lado y salir de la casa, al pasear por el vecindario solo podía ver caras conocidas, las cuales lo saludan y él como buen chico regresaba el saludo, decidió ir al parque, tal vez encontraría algo nuevo solo tuvo que caminar unos 5 minutos más, esa era la ventaja de vivir en Lawrence, era un lugar pequeño y todo quedaba cerca y todos se conocían, llego a una pequeña banca y se sentó, veía pasar a todas las personas, jugar a los niños, nada nuevo, genial, al parecer también se aburriría en ese lugar lo mejor sería que regresara a su casa, sus padres no tardarían en llegar y su hermano no tardaría en salir a buscarlo, a pesar que no lo aparentara su hermano podía llegar a ser alguien sobreprotector, de pronto un joven llego frente suyo, no lo reconocía al parecer podría ser nuevo en el vecindario o tal vez alguien de paso, no parecía mayor de los 20 y era rubio

-hola ¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto señalando el lado vacío de la banca

-claro-a pesar que era la primera vez que lo veía, el chico le causaba algo extraño, por dios si su hermano lo viera se burlaría de él

-me llamo Lucifer y ¿tu?-pregunto viéndole fijamente y extendiéndole la mano,

-Sam Winchester y ¿Lucifer? Estas hablando en serio-dijo tomando la mano, pero su toque le causo una extraña sensación a la que no quiso dar nombre, demonios le provoca curiosidad, y no era de la buena precisamente, sino de la que lo metía en problemas

-mucho gusto Sam y claro que estoy hablando en serio, ese es mi nombre

-ya ni que fueras el diablo-dijo riendo el otro solo se le quedo viendo fijo y con una sonrisa que no supo definir

-¿Quién sabe Sammy, quién sabe?-su tono fue raro, pero aun así le causaba algo inusual

-no me digas Sammy, el único que puede decirme así es mi hermano

-lo siento "Sam", ahora me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte Sam

-¿te vas? ¿A dónde?

-tengo asuntos que atender pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver-ese tono y esa sonrisa le causo un escalofrió.

Pasaron los días, exactamente dos semanas y siempre trato de buscarle, pregunto a sus vecinos si lo conocían, pero extrañamente nunca lo habían visto, incluso les pregunto a las personas que estaban ese día en el parque y no lo vieron, extraño demasiado extraño y curioso, si debía averiguar quién demonios era ese sujeto, a veces creía verlo cerca de su escuela o de su casa y cuando volvía a observar bien no estaba.

Regresaba de la escuela, su hermano no había podido pasar por él, de pronto sintió como tiraron de su brazo y lo metieron a un callejón, trato de gritar pero quedo en el intento ya que una mano le tapó la boca, estaba indefenso y solo pudo sentir un gran miedo, de pronto sintió un aliento cerca de su oído

-me he enterado que preguntas por mi Sammy-cuando reconoció la voz y casi le da un infarto, nunca se imaginó que podría ser el-

-ahora quitare mi mano de tu boca, pero no gritaras de acuerdo-solo asintió

-¿Lucifer?, demonios, me has dado un susto de muerte ¿Qué estabas pensando?-el otro solo le sonrió arrogantemente-

-aquí las preguntas las hago yo Sammy, ahora podrías decirme ¿Por qué me has estado buscando y preguntando a todos por mí?-

-quien te ha contado-

-no importa eso, ahora contesta Sammy, mi paciencia no es precisamente buena-contesto algo irritado

-curiosidad, simple curiosidad-

-no sabes acaso que la curiosidad mato al gato-

-si pero no soy un gato, además dijiste que nos veríamos de nuevo ¿no?, debes admitir que eso causa curiosidad y más si no te he dicho donde vivo y dónde está mi escuela y tú te apareces por ahí

-¿pudiste verme?-pregunto sorprendido

-¿Cómo que si pude verte?, claro que pude, ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo ¿no?

-eres extraño, ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños?-contesto desviando la pregunta

-sí, pero esta vez no puedo, ¿quiero saber quién eres?-

-no debes Sammy, o te pasara lo mismo que a Tommy-

-¿Qué le paso a Tommy?-por un momento se sintió molesto cuando menciono al tal "Tommy"

-murió-contesto como si nada-no puedes involucrarte o puede pasarte igual, además que correrás un gran peligro, a menos que hagas… no lo mejor sería que no-se quedó observándole en silencio

-¿hacer qué?, que debo hacer si quiero estar junto a ti-demonios no lo conocía y ya hablaba como si fuera un gran amigo, pero todo en él era extraño y más lo que causaba en su persona, si tenía que estar junto a él para saber lo que pasaba que así fuera sin importar las consecuencias, sin saber que realmente se arrepentiría de su decisión-

-¿quieres saber quién soy realmente Sammy?

-si-

-¿sin importar las consecuencias?

-si no me importa, solo quiero saber quién eres-"y lo que causas en mi" completo en su mente, solo recibió una gran sonrisa, algo escalofriante a cambio

-muy bien Sammy, si es lo que quieres, dime Sammy ¿Qué es lo más preciado para ti?-ok esa pregunta era extraña, pero no tenía nada de malo ¿verdad?, tal vez si contestaba sus preguntas el contestaría las suyas

-mi familia, mis padres y mi hermano-dijo simplemente

-¿los quieres mucho?-

-claro que, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ahora me contestaras lo que yo quiero saber y me dejaras estar junto a ti

-por supuesto, lo sabrás todo y podrás estar junto a mí-afirmo-pero será hasta media noche, sin más nos veremos dentro de poco Sammy-se despidió dejándolo solo en el callejón, cuando corrió a la calle principal no lo vio, extraño muy extraño.

Llego la obscuridad y con ello el sueño, estaba decepcionado, creía que vería a Lucifer pero no fue así, el muy desgraciado solo le había jugado una broma pesada, escucho ruidos en la sala, de seguro era su hermano o sus padres así no habría problema, hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe y un grito ahogado, cuando bajo las escaleras para ver qué pasaba y la escena que encontró le congelo la sangre, ahí estaba Lucifer, en medio de la sala y los cuerpos ensangrentados y sin vida de sus padres a sus pies, pero no todo acaba ahí, Lucifer tenía a su hermano Dean en sus brazos y cortándole el cuello con una navaja

-lo siento, pero Sammy quiere saber algunas cosas de mí y este es el precio-dijo susurrándole al oído, no había visto la llegada de Sam a la sala

-no no no no no, no quiero saber nada si esta es la manera-grito empujándolo y tomando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano en sus brazos, ya no quería saber nada, no quería nada, solo quería a su familia de vuelta, solo quería a su hermano de vuelta

-lo siento Sammy, ya es muy tarde, además tu dijiste que no te importaban las consecuencias si con eso sabias quien era y para saberlo tenías que pagar un precio muy alto-dijo acariciando su mejilla y manchándola con la sangre de su familia-pues bien soy Lucifer, el amo y señor del infierno

-no puede ser cierto, solo es una jodida broma-dijo furioso, había perdido a su familia por un idiota que se creía el diablo

-claro, que no es una broma Sammy, porque crees que los demás no me vieron, ¿Cómo crees que me entere que preguntaste por mí?, te he observado Sammy y eres especial-dijo tomándolo del brazo alejándolo del cuerpo de Dean-

-no, por favor no, no saber nada, déjame en paz-suplico entre sollozos

-lo siento Sammy, además ahora podrás estar junto a mí-termino besando su mejilla y llevándoselo con él y dejando los cuerpos de su familia atrás.

Al día siguiente solo apareció en las noticias el cruel asesinato de la familia Winchester y la desaparición del más pequeño sin tener ningún sospechoso.

FIN

Lo siento por la tardanza, espero y les guste.


End file.
